


New Year's Bliss: A Dragalia Lust Cumpendium

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Clothed Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Drinking, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Magic, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slow Sex, Standing Cunnilingus, Standing Sex, Undressing, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: A series of seductive, secluded soirees featured in the Halidom's Hinomoto-inspired New Year's festivities.
Relationships: Cassandra/Euden (Dragalia Lost), Cleo/Ranzal, Elisanne/Luca
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. Fortunes and Benefits

* * *

**_I have a Discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_**

* * *

**PHOOM! PHOOM! PHWEEEEE!**

Pyro Blossoms lit up the sky over the Halidom as the New Year’s festivities continued on. Its brilliant glows illuminated the many dwellers and denizens that called the castle and its grounds home. Yet there were many more around them than just the motley crew that rallied behind the seventh scion. Delegates from Hinomoto themselves that were there. Not only to celebrate the New Year, but also the recently concluded Fortune Fighter’s tournament as well.

And few celebrated more than the tournament’s champion - Luca.

“Whoo! I won again!”

Luca threw his arms up and cheered as the shuttlecock dropped off his sister’s paddle. Sarisse huffed in indignation as her ears drooped down. “Yeah yeah, okay then Luca - gimme the mark,” she grumbled and waited for the worst.

_ Eeeerk. erk. _

The sister blinked and glanced down as the brush was taken away. A quick glance at her reflection in a nearby bell showed a simple circle and hash on her cheek. “Really, just that?” she asked.

“Sis, you don’t need any protection from mosquitoes...mostly because they recognize you as one of their own,” he smirked.

Sarisse rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop her own lips as they curled up. Instead, she crossed her arms and scowled at him. “Ha Ha, very funny. Wanna practice archery again?” she offered with a slight edge in her smile.

Luca suppressed a shudder and quickly backed away. “Nah I’m good - gonna take a break now,” he admitted.

Sarisse scoffed and goaded him on with a smug grin of her own. “Oooh, did someone get a bad fortune this year? Not afraid of a few little arrows, are you?”

Her brother rolled his eyes as he slowly stepped away. His eye shifted to the left as a smirk curled back on his lips. “Hey, my fortune’s gonna change sis...right abouuuut-”

“TACKLE ATTAAAACK!”

Sarisse blinked as a familiar cry filled her ear right before she went flying.

“UWHAA?!”

Luca 

chuckled at the squirming pile of limbs atop his sister as he slowly slinked away. He heard Sylas’s irate grumblings coming around the corner as he stepped into the alley with that ever-present grin. “-Now. See ya!”

With that, he was gone and quickly into the next row of stalls. He left his sister and old friends behind as Laranoa concocted some new scheme, no doubt to recruit the siblings or even the prince into being her lackeys. As nice as it was to spend time with them all, he really was feeling pretty winded and wanted to catch his breath.

And get some food.

So the cheerful sylvan passed many a lantern and many more familiar faces. Comrades in arms, friends from long ago, and even a few young children that just waved his way. Especially after his triumphant performance against Lord Seimei. All the bustle and lights left him in quite the spirited mood as he stepped into the main hall of the castle.

Inside was the usual trappings of a Hinomoto New Year, hauled out again for just such a special affair. Plate after plate of mouth-watering Hinomoto delicacies was still laid out and ready to be taken. He especially admired the massive plate full of Hogo-style fried chicken, with a little Nanakusa flair courtesy of Mitsuba herself. 

**“Ah, admiring the feast as well, lad?”**

Luca blinked and turned to notice the rather large, rather extravagant-looking red and gold dragon. “Hey, you’re Kago...Er, Kaga...Kentu-...yeah who are you?” he asked.

The dragon took humor in the sylvan’s ignorance as a mighty guffaw threatened to send Luca flying.  **“Oh ho ho! I like the cut of your jib, lad! Enjoy the chicken fresh from Hogo itself!”**

With that, the dragon was gone. Luca shook his head and turned back to the platter in front of him. “Nice guy. Anyway, time to try this stuff out!”

* * *

“Aaah, that’s the stuff~”

Luca leaned back with a full belly and a loopy grin on his lips. The picked-clean plate was set aside and laden with many bones from the chicken he’d relished. “Wow, that dragon wasn’t kidding,” he chuckled to himself.

“Kagutsuchi? “

The sylvan blinked at the dragon’s name and turned to the source. His smile brightened at the red kimono-clad paladyn herself. “Hey, Elly! Enjoying the festival?”

She set the basket around her arm down on the table and nodded. “I am, yes. I trust you are as well?”

“Heh, yeah. Man I can’t believe just how...great all this is, you know?” he gestured around the foyer and the brilliant pyro blossom display overhead. The wide columns of the Halidom afforded a perfect view outside as a rainbow of colors painted the starry skies. Luca leaned back in his chair as he admired the many shapes and even the shadows of dragons that flittered and fluttered through the fiery skies. “Haaah...No weirdos with hellgate plans, no fiends pillaging our food, no Empire baying at our door...feels pretty good,” he admitted.

“Indeed,” Elisanne agreed as she gestured to the seat beside him. “May I?”

He nodded and shifted over to give her room. She sat down and watched the pyro blossoms alongside him. Dozens of Su Fang’s masterpieces graced their eyes before she turned to the basket and started to shuffle within. Luca looked away and watched her with curiosity piqued. “Whatcha got?”

Elisanne pulled a small, well-crafted bottle out of the basket alongside some flat saucers. “Some sake from Ieyasu. He gifted it to Euden and insisted we all take a bottle ourselves,” she explained.

Luca’s ear twitched as he watched her pour the rice wine in two saucers before she carefully lifted one. “I merely needed someone to enjoy it with. Shall we?”

“Sure!”

He shifted to face her properly before he accepted the saucer. The paladyn took her own and lifted it as well. They shared a quick toast before they sipped it. Elly took it well, having already sampled some with the Boar clan’s head. Luca blinked as the strange, but hardly unwelcome flavor poured down his throat. “Oh wow, that stuff is good,” he admitted before he sipped it down again.

“Slow yourself - it’s strong,” Elisanne warned him. He complied and reduced his pace as they enjoyed it side by side. The sylvan’s eyes stayed locked on the pyro blossoms outside, while Elly herself was content to watch the people around them.

“Aaaah~”

Luca set his saucer down as the cool drink settled in his stomach. The clash of fresh Hogo chicken and sake lingered on his tongue as he smacked his lips in satisfaction. Elly motioned to pour more, but he shook his head “I’m good, thanks Elly,” he smiled.

Elisanne nodded as she poured her next cup. “You know, Hinomoto custom is to never pour your own drink,” she mentioned even as she filled her saucer up.

“Really?” he blinked.

The paladyn nodded as she brought her saucer back up. “Yes, but I think a little blend of Hinomoto and Alberia doesn’t hurt, yes?” she smiled.

“No complaints here. That’s what the Halidom’s all about, right?” Luca smiled.

“Indeed, and it's all thanks to His Highness,” she returned his grin with one of her own. Her eyes lingered on him before she looked away as her doubts crawled in. but as quick as they came they were gone as she downed more of Ieyasu’s gift.

The two remained in comfortable silence, broken only by the subdued sips of Elisanne. It was a rare moment of peace between them, but one that both of them quite enjoyed. Her sips stayed small but consistent as she mulled how best to reveal the true purpose of her approach to him. Eventually, she set the empty saucer back on the table and collected herself with one big sigh. 

“Luca...I never did thank you for...well, for everything”

Luca blinked and turned back to her. His head cocked at her words before he shook them away with his normal, big grin. “Hey it’s no biggie Elly - you’ve saved my neck more than...well, a lot,” he sheepishly admitted.

Elisanne shook her head but added a smile of her own. “That’s not what I mean. I’m talking about, well this-”.

She gestured forward into the festival. More specifically at a pile of eager young orphans that danced around a samurai-garbed Berserker and a bemused Lucretia. Realization struck the sylvan as he watched them play and revel in their own ways. “It’s gonna be a hard year, but at least there’s hope,” she explained.

“Oh yeah - and we’ll have plenty of work cut out for us,” Luca admitted. He turned to the paladyn and looked her in her rather lustrous violet eyes  _ ‘Wait, have I ever noticed that...Nah, that’s weird,’ _ he shook it off and focused on his query. “Speaking of, how did that contest go?”

“As I said, I ah, destroyed them...lovingly, of course,” she chuckled. Her hand reached up and tucked an errant hair back behind her ear as she offered him a radiant smile. Quick as it came it seemed to pass as she looked away with doubt on her face. “Luca…do you remember last summer?”

“Not much, Wish I didn’t,” he shuddered.

Elisanne blinked in confusion before anger crossed her brow. “Of all the...Wait no - not last summer. The one before. With Barbary?” she quickly corrected herself.

Luca cocked his head as he looked past a certain doomsday getaway and back to a rather adventurous splash of time. “Ooh, the pirate? When we went to Lewis island with the treasure and I got lost and then we had the bar..ba...”

“...Ooooh”

Elisanne nodded with pink now on her cheeks. She shifted her chair slightly closer to his as she tucked her flower back in her hair. “Yes, ooh.”

The sylvan gawked at the paladyn as the long flashes came back to him. Visions of a bygone time that flickered before his eyes once more. The fire pit, the moon overhead on the beach, the absolutely gut-stuffing bounty of food...and the bodies. 

The writhing moans and mewls as nubile forms rolled and ground together. Bodies he knew quite well. “That was...with everyone, yeah,” he rubbed the back of his head and looked away.

Indeed it was,” she admitted with a chuckle. Elisanne’s fingers drummed the table as the rhythmic boom of pyro blossoms rattled in her ears. The sake warmed her body even more than the blood that pumped right to her cheeks. She bit her lip and stole glances at the sylvan - a comrade in arms and a trusted friend. “You know, It’d be nice to thank you for all this - just the two of us?”

Luca’s head snapped to her with eyes as wide as the sake saucers. Elly suppressed a gulp and resisted the urge to back away, not after she’d aired her offer. “Think of it as...a gift and a thanks. No other strings?”

Luca squirmed a bit as he mulled. “Uh...sure.”

The simple, somewhat awkward admission was all the incentive they needed. Elisanne calmly packed up the sake and saucers with a tint on her cheeks. Luca helped her until her basket was filled up and back in her hands. “Where shall we go?” she asked

“My room’s kinda a mess,” the sylvan reluctantly admitted with a chuckle. The paladyn rolled her eyes but wasn’t going to admonish him as a certain housekeeper would. “Your room okay?” he inquired.

She mulled a moment before she nodded with a smile. “I suppose so. Shall we then?”

They departed the festivities and returned to the halls proper. The bustle outside still buzzed into the windows as pyro blossom after pyro blossom lit up the sky. Neither one sped up or stumbled as their admittedly languished pace led them to her chambers. No displays of affection or indecency as their hands stayed at their sides. To an outsider’s eye, it would actually look like a simple walk between friends.

They’d be right.

There wasn’t a thing between them - just begrudged-yet-genuine support between comrades. They were allies, friends, and both were more than comfortable with that boundary. But more than that, they had needs. Needs that should be filtered and handled in times of respite rather than let them boil over and risk lives during battle. And that is ultimately what they did, without the burden of emotion or doubts to get in the way.

It was just sex, nothing more.

Elisanne procured her room key and easily unlatched the door. She walked in without a single care before the sylvan’s eyes. He spared one glance up and down the hall before he walked in behind her as she lit a single candle on the table. “So...any boundaries?” He asked as the door swung shut.

“Nay - whatever you’d like, Luca,” she assured him. The paladyn set the basket aside and gently removed the broach on her kimono’s obi. As she reached for the obi itself though her hand was stopped by Luca’s palm.

She looked up at him with a confused expression. “I kinda like it on, for now. You good with that?” he admitted then asked.

Elisanne blinked before she slowly nodded. “I suppose that’s fair. Cleo’s going to throw a fit at us though come laundry.”

“Eh, I’ll just toss it in the water and say it was a prank gone wrong,” he shrugged. His ingenuity earned him a fairly firm poke on his chest and a stern warning from the less-than-bemused paladyn.

“Don’t you dare,” she growled before she grabbed his collar and pulled him in. right onto her lips.

“Mmph!”

Luca choked back a gasp as Elly’s soft, ripe lips brushed over his. His arms dropped down as she pulled them close together. Her other arm wrapped over his shoulder as she slowly walked back towards her bed with the sylvan in tow. Loud smacks and subdued grunts filled the immaculate chamber as they reached the paladyn’s equally well-kept bed. Luca’s hands reached for her hips and was ready to guide them down onto the sheets.

But Elisanne had other ideas in mind.

_ Phwosh _

_ Pomf! _

“Mwaoh?!”

Luca grunted into Elly’s mouth as his back hit the mattress while his legs dangled off the side. He felt the full weight of the paladyn on him as she deepened their kiss and even dared to slip her tongue between his lips when he was distracted. His hands shifted back from her hips and all the way around as he hugged her back. Their crotches rubbed together through their wrinkled attire as the realization of their actions finally impacted their young, eager bodies.

Elisanne felt him push back finally and slowed her advances. Her hands shifted off him and lightly squeezed her sheets as their tongues lazily swirled together. She rubbed her covered breasts over his chest as she rolled and undulated atop him. The sylvan beneath her shifted his hand down and cupped her rear and earned a mewl of approval.

Their lungs screamed for air as they pulled back with a throaty grunt. Spit landed on his cheek from her mouth as they locked eyes to eyes. The muted rumbles of pyro blossoms rattled the room as brilliant lights flashed in the windows.

The paladyn shifted down onto her knees as Luca shrugged off his vest. Her deft hands reached for the ties of his obi before she managed to tug down his pants as well. The sight of Hinomoto smallclothes took her for a loop which was quite clear to the sylvan. “Eh heh heh - figured I’d give it a shot,” he shrugged.

Elisanne hummed as she reached for the folds of his fundoshi and pulled them loose. The cloth fell around as Luca’s cock sprang free. Elly’s head jerked back just in time to avoid being struck in the face.  _ “Ngh!” _

The paladyn flashed a glare up at the sylvan before she grabbed his shaft. Luca’s nervous chuckles sunk into low groans as Elly’s soft hands squeezed and kneaded his dick. She shifted forward on her knees to give her more room to work with.

Luca’s cock was admittedly impressive. Not terribly thick but long enough for him to stick out of her two palms at least. If she were a lesser woman it may be enough to make her openly drool at the sight of it, but Elisanne was better than that.

She merely kept her drool in her mouth.

The sylvan’s ear twitched as the paladyn pushed her lips over his tip. Her warm, wet mouth enveloped his dick as she bobbed her head down. She let go of his shaft and gently grabbed his thighs to keep them pried apart as she worked.

Elisanne paused long enough to tuck a hair behind her ear before she resumed. Her gulps were methodical and well-honed as she took more and more of his shaft in her mouth. The tip brushed against her throat’s entrance before she slowly pulled back. She rubbed her fingers against his knees as his grunts spurred her on.

Luca lightly grabbed her head as she bobbed between his legs. She glanced up between his fingers before her focus returned to the cock in her mouth. Her nails lightly dug in before she pulled up until the tip was all that remained. The shine of slick spit on the top of his shaft almost glowed in the pyro blossom’s light.

Then she dipped down and took him back in her lips. When his slit nudged the back of her mouth she merely pushed further. A loud gulp echoed in his ear as he felt the tight, wet grip of Elisanne’s throat. “W-wow Ell-leeeeee?!”

Her ear twitched as he gasped and bayed due to her finely honed fellatio. A smile curled around her occupied lips as she sucked him deep down in her throat. The shaft throbbed and writhed in the grasp of her gullet. “G-Geez!”

Elisanne paused and glanced up at the sylvan with an expression that could only be described as lascivious. Her lips sucked down as her cheeks caved in until she kissed his crotch. The slightest lick of pink peered from the left, then the right as her tongue lapped around him as best she could. He couldn’t help but grab the edge of the sheets with his free hand as grunts and groans passed his clenched teeth.

The paladyn pulled back until the tip was left in her throat before she pumped back down. She kept her pace even and thorough as each stroke sent her drool all over the shaft. His knuckles went white in her hair as he gripped her head tight. So tight that she eventually winced and quickly tapped his wrist in a silent message.

Luca felt her jabs and relaxed his grasp on her head. He flashed an apologetic smile to her. She blinked and hummed in response. “D-Damnit!”

_ ‘Your not the only one who can pull pranks,’ _ she mused to herself before she resumed her head bobs. The sylvan’s hands stayed on his sides and into the sheets as he let her work her refined polishing skills on his personal blade.

Elisanne got a little idea in her head of how to keep the pace going and executed it while the sylvan’s eyes stayed closed. Her mouth stayed affixed around his cock as her fingers fumbled down and tugged at her obi. She rolled her shoulders over and over again. Just enough to pull the top loose and expose the top of her bosom. With the first part ready she got his attention the best way she could.

By grabbing him by the balls and squeezing.

“EEEP!”

Luca gasped and snapped down to the paladyn between his legs. Now that she had her attention she made the rest of her play. “W-What was that about El-l-lly?”

“Mmmwah~”

Elisanne pulled up and sucked her lips against the tip. She pushed up on her knees as the now-loose kimono draped off her body. It still stayed around her waist while the top slid down and exposed peeks of her well-kept body. Luca gawked as the rich red rolled down and more and more milky, creamy skin was exposed. As it slid down her shoulders he got the first good look at the paladyn’s perky, full breasts.

“Elly?” he blinked owlishly.

The paladyn rubbed her breasts against his shaft until he was trapped in her bosom. The long, slim cock jutted out from her tits as she suckled and smooched the tip. Once he was well and truly pinned in her bosom did she finally pulled off his dick with a lewd, wet pop. “I told you - this is for you,” she reminded him before she swirled her tongue over his slit.

Luca’s hips jerked up and sent his cock through her tit-trap. Elly busied herself as she lavished his tip with her lips. Her tongue lapped around the edges as she loudly suckled him. She let the drool finally leak from her mouth and down his shaft to help lube his thrusts in her breasts. He sped up as the need for release threatened to boil over.

Elisanne slowly pulled off, much to the sylvan’s protest. But the paladyn merely looked up at him and killed any grief he had with her. No words were needed to describe her intents to him. She didn’t actually want him to cum down her throat or on her breasts - she really wanted to have sex.

Now.

Elly pulled herself to her feet as her topless breasts bounced before him. Luca slid back, eyes still locked on her as she shifted onto the bed and straddled him. She planted her hands on his shoulders while she shifted into position. Her hips shifted down as his cock disappeared into her kimono folds until he felt something. Something wet. “Wait, don’t you...ah?” he tried to ask.

Elisanne huffed and pushed her hands into his chest. “I do not, due to a certain ‘smog bomb’ that went off in the courtyard...during laundry day?” she reminded him.

The sylvan rubbed the back of his head and looked down with a nervous grin. “Eh heh heh...sorry Elly,” he mumbled.

“Indeed,” she simply said. Still, despite her cool tone, she persisted in her actions as her slit rubbed over his cock until she’d lined herself up on his tip. Luca reached up and held her hips to aid her in the process. Their cooperation eventually bore fruit as she welcomed him into her folds.

“O-Ooooh~”

Elisanne shuddered in bliss as the long, slim cock pushed her velvet walls aside. Her most holy of temples accepted the wood son’s arrow. His hands squeezed her hips as he fought the urge to cum directly to her womb from the mere act of penetration alone. “O-Oooh wow Elly,” Luca groaned.

The paladyn panted in agreement as she rubbed her hips to take more and more of his shaft down. She shifted her grip from his chest and grabbed onto his arms for support instead. Her groans and gasps somehow peeked over the rumbles of pyro blossoms from outside.

“Hah...hah...ha-aaah~”

Soft, breathy sighs filled his ears as he drank in the sight before him. Elisanne’s topless beauty seared into his mind and took root in his memories. The way her breasts bounced and shook with every thrust, the smooth roll of her bare shoulders as she shuddered and spasmed atop him. He saw the sweat that dripped from her perfect skin, and especially the wads of spit that still clung to the inner parts of her cleavage. The sights before him made it hard not to erupt right in her on the spot.

But Luca persisted through her tantalizing body and the sounds of Elly’s bliss. His fingers dug into her sides and even found the cord that still kept her kimono open under the folds. The rest of her kimono’s top covered his hands as their private festivities passed by unseen.

Elisanne shuddered as the cock in her pussy sent delightful tingles up her spine. Her hands squeezed against Luca’s wrists as he helped her bounce atop him. The motion of her hips and his hands made the tie at her back unravel and eventually collapse completely.

The cord came undone as the rest of her kimono spilled open to show the first glimpse of her flushed, sweaty body. Luca’s hands stayed on her hips as the rest of her attire unfolded around him. She switched her thrusts for long, sensuous rolls against his pelvis as his cock throbbed in her tight, wet snatch. “O-Ooooh L-L-Luca,” Elisanne chattered as the cold licked over her.

It was brisk, true, but hardly anything she’d call uncomfortable. At least not compared to the chill outside. Besides, the heat that had flooded over her kept her nice and warm as euphoric bliss threatened to overwhelm her with every thrust or roll. The flush on her cheeks glowed just as bright as the pyro blossoms that still bloomed outside and illuminated her mostly-dark chamber.

Elisanne was attractive, he could say that much. Hell, even he could see what had men and women alike lusting for her just as much as she pined for a certain prince. Even with that though, he didn’t really feel any sense of guilt or anything for letting himself go with her. After all, she was using him as well. 

No strings attached, just like she said.

After some time and countless attempts to fight back his orgasm, she decided they needed a change. The paladyn stopped even as he kept trying to thrust up. Elly shifted her knees up until she could free her left leg. Luca’s gaze shifted to her toes as they curled mere inches from his head. “Let me show you something,” she declared.

“Show you wha-haaaaa?!”

Elisanne pulled her leg upright over her head and kept it there with her hand. Luca gawked at the impressive display of dexterity as she rolled and writhed atop him while her already-tight pussy clamped down. His attempts to thrust were almost impossible now as her iron-grip walls nearly snapped his cock right off. “E-ELLLLY!”

She smiled as she raised and lowered her hips atop him. The pace had slowed to a crawl, but the sheer pressure that locked around him wouldn’t let either one speed up anymore. A shudder of pleasure wracked over her body as her kimono spilled out around them. Ther warm reds, golds, and pinks practically glowed in the darkness around them and shimmered with every passing moment. Every moment that traced them longer and longer into the new year that awaited them. 

The Pyro Blossoms outside increased in ferocity and bombasity as the climax drew near. The hour outside rose as the denizens outside chanted down the delayed but not disbanded ritual of the new year. The hour passed just as they reached their orgasms.

They crossed that boundary together. 

“D-Damnit, Elly!”

“LLUCAAAA!”

Elly shook and spasmed as her leg dropped. Her eyes rolled back as thick ropes of sylvan seed filled her holy chamber. It sloshed around as the remnants drizzled down and out of her plugged pussy onto his lap. Her hips shuddered as she milked every last drop from his balls.

**_PWHOOM!_ **

The two landed on her bed as their energy left them. The long day’s activity and the prior tournament weighed down on them as they let the rhythmic booms and crackles of the pyro blossoms lull them to stupor. Luca’s hand flopped over his head while his other arm lazily landed against her back. Elly limply pulled the top back up her back to properly cover herself, and him by proxy.

**_Boom! Ba-ba Boooom!_ **

The two laid there with her atop him as her undone kimono draped over them like a blanket. Human and sylvan pants filled the darkroom as the last of the pyro blossoms cracked through the sky and showered the joyous Halidom in the fresh lights of a newly born year.

“Uuuuwah...Happy New Year, Elly,” Luca yawned before he fell back. The paladyn shared his lethargy as she laid her head on his chest. Her hand traced up and scratched the sylvan’s ear.

“Heh, Happy New Year, Luca,” she chuckled.


	2. Renewed and Refreshed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brawler and Belle decide to spend some quality time together. Alone

* * *

**_I have a Discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_**

* * *

"Ranzal?"

The mercenary turned at the sound of his voice as a familiar face appeared in the crowds. His customary verdant garb rustled as he hailed the sylvan towards the stall. "Oh Hey Cleo, how's it going?"

She didn't say anything to him as she gently held cupped her hands together. Her sleeves swayed in the chillish wind as she looked at him with a small, yet oddly foreboding smile. "Wait, I didn't do something wrong, did I?" he asked.

Cleo shook her head though never lost her smile. "No no, not at all - I merely wished to ask if you were enjoying yourself," she insisted.

"Oh, damn right I am. Look at all this great food!" Ranzal boasted as he gestured to the stall before them. His concerns at Cleo's expression evaporated as he got to share a little of Hinomoto's culture with his comrade and friend.

The sylvan shuffled forward and eyed the admittedly succulent looking bevy of treats spread out before them. "Indeed - I'm sure there's something to be learned from all this fine cuisine. Perhaps I could find a way to trade notes and refine my own recipes as well."

"Now THAT sounds like heaven on earth - Hinomoto grub combined with your cooking, Cleo? May as well lay me in the ground right now," he boasted.

Cleo blinked and glanced away with a bloom on her cheeks and a frown on her lips. "Oh stop it Ranzal, this isn't funny," she warned him.

The sylvan tried to shuffle away, only for Ranzal's large hand to clasp down on her shoulder and nearly bowl her over. She turned to look at him with a stern gaze, only to be met with a shockingly firm expression in kind."I'm being serious, Cleo - without your cooking, I don't think I could've been half as capable as I am now."

The two slowly walked down the festive street as the wind blew against them from the side. Ranzal's body slightly shifted beside her to mask the much smaller, lighter woman from the chill. A kindness that went unspoken but not unnoticed as she struggled to look up at him. "...Really?"

"Yep. Not just that either - you're managing to keep a tight ship around here. And all that discipline stuff? It actually, really helped. I wouldn't be able to keep going without someone like you watching my back," he declared.

The duo stopped as they reached a tree festooned in lanterns and ribbons and a bench by its roots. The crowd milled around them as the bulky mercenary and the sylvan exchanged glances. The pyroblossoms overhead cast brief flickers of colored light over their faces, but couldn't quite hide the obvious rosy hue on Cleo's cheeks.

She averted her gaze and found much interest in the trails of her full twin-tail. "I um...w-well, I'm pleased to know that, really," she admitted.

"Heh, yeah," he grunted as he sat down while she remained on her feet. The differences between them seemed to shift as Cleo ended up just over the broad man's head. Ranzal leaned back with a sigh and a wistful chuckle, much to her confusion.

"Ranzal?" she cocked her head.

He shook his thoughts clear and cracked his eye open. The sylvan settled on the bench beside him and glanced back with anticipation at his response. He shuffled over a bit to give her room before he grunted out, "Sorry, I was just remembering something. An adventure of ours. Lewis Island ring any bells?"

Cleo blinked before her eyes flew wide out. The waning bloom on her cheeks ignited anew just as a loud, thunderous boom rattled from overhead. She covered her face with her sleeves and averted her gaze. "Q-Quite a number of them, yes," she mumbled under her breath.

Ranzal chuckled at her description. Cleo tried to glower at him, but couldn't keep the curl in her lips as lascivious flashes filled her mind. Not even her kimono could hide her expression, nor the tremble in her voice. "That was...that was quite the night for us all, was it not?" she chuckled back.

Ranzal nodded with a certain look in his eye. "Yep...wouldn't mind going back to that."

Her light smile evaporated as her head snapped back to him in utter shock. "Ranzal, are you-?!"

"Just an offer. We've all been so busy with fighting the Empire and all the other shenanigans that it's been a while since we ever...well, _talked_ ," he admitted. His tone- while gruff- carried a certain wistfulness that could very well have been lost in the crowds around them. Lost to human ears, but not her sylvan ones that flicked and twitched beneath her bow.

Cleo bunched up her kimono sleeves as she squirmed on the bench beside the broad human. The same one whose chest seemed to strain against the breast of his Hinomotoan top, in fact. She bit her lip and squeezed her knees as her words passed in nary a whisper. "I um...well I-I don't suppose I'd be opposed to that."

Ranzal blinked and turned to face her. Cleo said nothing as she avoided his gaze. He didn't ask her to repeat herself as her words rang like bells in his ear. "Alright, what time?" he grunted.

The sylvan bit her lip and squirmed in her kimono. "I...Now should be fine?"

"You sure you don't wanna walk around more?" he offered as he rose to his feet. Cleo said nothing as the mercenary grunted and stretched. His attire framed the man's well-kept body as the sylvan shamelessly followed every stretch.

"I...believe I've spent enough time enjoying the sights, yes," she nodded before she rose to her feet as well. Cleo shook her full hair tails behind her back before she turned to the man and smiled through her ignited cheeks. "Shall we return to the Halidom then?" she offered.

Ranzal nodded before they made their way back down the street again. The wind had settled to a more calm zephyr that lightly blew her hair and sleeves aside. He shifted slightly in front of her to encourage the crowds to break around them. Cleo kept her pace with quick steps to his smooth, even stride as the Halidom loomed closer and closer.

They passed friends and strangers alike- people that hailed them and were hailed back. Ranzal's boisterous laughter echoed in her concealed ears as Cleo shrunk into her kimono until only a small, wavy smile remained. She'd gotten accustomed to 'cutting loose' and having fun, but there was still some trepidation that haunted her. Yet her current plight wasn't based on any anxieties or pressures of company.

If anything she had to restrain herself from not quickening her pace ahead of him.

The two slipped out of the festival and through a side entrance to the Halidom. The soft babble of fountains clashed against the revelry as they crossed the courtyard and entered the keep proper. Cleo sighed in relief as the stifles of the crowd finally left her in peace.

Ranzal paused as the door swung shut behind them. The bustle outside was muffled by the thick wooden barriers while the steady booms of the pyroblossoms rattled overhead. There was no one else in this smaller passage that would loop right past the main hall and lead towards the quarters.

Perfect.

Cleo slowed as she passed him. She turned back to inquire why he stopped but was quickly swept up in his arms. The sylvan blinked and gaped as she was carried through the inner halls of the castle she'd called home for centuries now. "Eep!"

Her hands swiftly wrapped around his neck for support. The sleeves of her kimono slid back as her bare, pale arms clashed against his toned skin. Her feet shifted in his grasp as she turned to him with ire in her eyes. "R-Ranzal?! What the devil are you doing!" she demanded.

"Walking," he grunted back.

Cleo gaped before she shook her stupor clear. "That's not what I mean you...y-you! Put me down this instant!"

The big man chuckled as he nudged another doorway open and started up the stairs. Her long sleeves trailed down in front of him as he took even, measured steps without a single slight. Her weight didn't even faze him as he carried her with the same ease as his trusty axe or sword. "Come on, you gotta have a little fun with it, Cleo," he insisted.

The sylvan wasn't amused at the notion at all. If anything she looked rather terrified as she glanced around like a skittish hare. "But what if someone sees us?!" she insisted.

"I'll just say you've gone and sprained your ankle, or gotten a cramp. Wouldn't be the first time, right?" he suggested.

"I...I...you oafish... _hmph!_ J-Just take us wherever we're going," she grit her teeth in utter defeat. He shook his head and proceeded on with a hearty chuckle and a pouting bunny.

Thankfully, no one sought to accost them. They suffered no delays or distractions as they reached Ranzal's chambers. She expected him to set her down to unlock his room, but instead, he simply nudged the door open. Y-You don't lock your door?" she gawked.

"I forgot the key today," he shrugged as he walked over the threshold with the sylvan still in his arms. Cleo winced, both at his blunder, his lack of concern, and inevitably at the first sight of the inevitable pigsty. Reluctantly she cracked an eye open and beheld the disaster.

"...You've cleaned in here," she gawked at the shockingly well-kept lodging. Clothes off the floor, weapons neatly on the wall racks, and even the usual plates of pilfered meals were absent. The candles showed a shockingly composed and attended-to dormitory, much to the Halidom den mother's shock.

"Hey, New Year, New Ranzal right?" He defended himself.

Cleo scoffed at his assertion. "I believe you said that last year as well, or when you first became the Halidom's com-mmumph?!"

Her protests were cut short as Ranzal pushed her lips against his. Cleo's eyes bugged out as his shockingly tender tongue rolled over her mouth. She tightened her grip on his neck before her eyes slid shut as she accepted his advances and returned them in kind.

Ranzal held her tight as the two exchanged tongues. Their kiss remained slow as they dipped into each other's mouths. Her leg twitched and accidentally kicked off one of her sandals while she curled up in his big, strong arms.

The sylvan's lungs screamed for air, but she paid them no heed. It was up to Ranzal himself to save them before they both passed out. She mewled in protest and elicited a throaty chuckle from the grizzled man. "Sorry, couldn't resist," he grunted.

Cleo blinked as realization washed over her. The boom of a pyroblossom made her ears twitch as she looked down into her perpetually red cheeks. "I um...I-I won't hold it against you, this time," she huffed.

Ranzal chuckled at her flustered state. He leaned in for another kiss, only for the sylvan to push her hand into his lips. He blinked owlishly around her palm as she gestured to their attire. "Wait. We're taking these off - I'll not have you ruin these lovely gifts with your roughhousing," she scoffed.

He grumbled but set her down. Satisfied, Cleo walked out of her _geta_ and stood on her _tabi_ -clad feet. She reached for her obi and began to strip her kimono off with the same careful lessons that Sazanka had offered two whole years ago. She shifted the obi around and untied the intricate bow until it came undone in her hands. The sylvan took time to gently fold it and set it on Ranzal's shockingly clean desk. Next came the _datajime_ , which made her kimono slump down around her lithe frame. The inner cord came off as well as the kimono finally fell open around her and exposed her simple white _nagajuban._

Cleo folded her kimono with smooth creases and careful precision. She set it down next to the other effects just as a pair of strong, bare arms wrapped around her body. "Need a hand? I've got two you know," he growled in her ear.

The sylvan bristled, both from a blissful shudder down her spine and slight indignation at his rote joke. She pushed him back with her rump before she turned and faced Ranzal with a scowl on her face. "Honestly, did you just rip it...off...your...my word."

She gawked, not at his nudity, but at the display behind her. Ranzal had removed his own clothes with just as much precision and care as she had and even folded them neatly on a nearby table.

It looked just as well kept as her arrangement, perhaps even more so.

Cleo said nothing as she marveled at the utterly impossible display. Ranzal crossed his arms with a scowl at her obvious disbelief. "Hey, any mercenary worth his salt takes care care of his clothes as much as his weapons," he grunted.

"Now enough staring - let's get you outta this," he insisted as he grabbed her in a firm-yet-careful grasp. Cleo said nothing and remained utterly complicit as Ranzal handled her attire. Off came her sash as the _nagajuban_ unfolded around her. Her arms gently raised to let him lift and remove the garment from her body. Only the _hadajuban_ and her _tabi_ remained on her body. Her erect nipples stuck against the thin cloth.

Ranzal folded the garment and carefully set it down beside the rest of her attire. Cleo bit her lips and squirmed as she got a full, unfettered gaze at the mercenary-turned-commander's physique. Especially the half-mast cock that swung between his legs. She glanced down at her wrist to confirm if he was still thicker...and that was indeed the case. A small trail of ignoble drool escaped her lips as the sight burned into her memory. "O-Oh my," she gulped under her breath.

Her distraction cost her as Ranzal returned and grabbed her _hadajuban._ Cleo gasped as he seized the thin robe and yanked it over her head. "W-Wait! You'll ruin it," she protested as her hair stuck right up.

I'll buy you a new one," he grunted as he peeled it off her hair and tossed it aside. Her arms instantly flew to her breasts right before her hair fell down around her. The weight of her sylvan locks almost made her bowl over if not for his grip on her hips. "R-Ranza-ulmph?!"

She blinked in shock as his lips smacked against hers...or rather, she was pushed against him. Her tabi-clad feet kicked in the air as his fat tongue invaded her mouth. Her trimmed pubes stroked his hard abs as desire leaked from her loins. She felt his cock brush against her knees as her eyes rolled up in sheer bliss. "Mmmm~"

Ranzal cradled her with one thick arm around her bare waist as he pressed her against him. Her arms wrapped around his neck for more support as she tried to match his oral assault with her smaller, lithe tongue. His free hand reached up and plucked off her bow. The sylvan shuddered in his arm as her ears pointed straight up before his hand stroked them from tip to base.

Her legs went still as she embraced the sudden, pleasant action. The cock that brushed against her knees made her twitch until she gently pried her thighs apart to let it slip between. Cleo's legs closed around Ranzal's cock as she gently stimulated him just as he stimulated her.

_**Boom Ba-boom!** _

The window flashed as a pyroblossom erupted in the night sky. The sylvan and human paid no heed to the further festivities as they embraced their own sort of New Year's tradition. Her legs went still as she and Ranzal traded spit until long after their poor lungs screamed for air.

_Pwah~_

The two pulled apart as spit dropped between them. Her creamy breasts rubbed against his rock-hard pecs. She looked up at him with a dazed, loopy grin. The uncharacteristic sight on her face made him smirk at her serene-yet-sinful state.

Ranzal marveled at the beautiful belle in his arms. The soft, supple touch of sylvan skin caressed his coarse body as he held her. Their respective touches sent shudders and gooseflesh over their partner's skin. Cleo bit her lip and squirmed in his grip as she struggled to keep from latching back on his lips. She almost mewled in disappointment when he started to lower her down...

...Only to rapidly push her up over his head. Cleo's head spun as she gaped at her new surroundings. Her hair and ears brushed against the rafters just as her thighs slid down the human's broad shoulders. "R-Ranzal?!"

"Sorry Cleo - guess I'm still a little peckish," he grumbled between her legs. His nose gently brushed against her patch as he smacked his lips in anticipation.

Cleo shuddered at the implications and the hot breath against her puffy lips. She ignored the ignoble drool that leaked out of her lips as she growled out, "Y-You aren't don't you da-aaaaaree!"

Her nails flew up and scraped against the rafters when Ranzal's tongue lashed against her loins. He reached up and cupped her thighs to keep them propped open and steady as he lavished her pussy with rough licks. Cleo's legs locked around his head and kept herself in place while she rode his face for dear life. "Y-You bruuuuuute~" she panted.

Ranzal's deep, throaty chuckle echoed up from between her thighs while he toyed with her tight sylvan body. His fingers squeezed her legs as she shivered in his grasp. Her hair brushed against the roof and made her ears bristle when the sound rattled into her skull.

The brash man paid no heed to her plight while he busied himself with her sweet, succulent sylvan juices. The delightful taste danced on his tongue just as much as anything else she rustled up in her kitchen. The knowledge that his usual gluttony could also bring her much-needed pleasure made him even more ravenous in his cunning linguistics.

Cleo's eyes rolled up as the oafish tongue pierced her folds and lashed around with wild abandon within her velvet walls. Her hands shifted from the roof to his head as she spasmed and wheezed atop Ranzal. His lascivious slurps filled the room around them. she was helpless as his tongue effortlessly pushed her up to, against, and right beyond the line of no return.

"Ah-HAAAH!"

**BOOOM!**

The room shuddered from both the massive pyroblossom and the explosive orgasm that rattled Cleo to the core. Ranzal winced as her nails dug into his scalp while her sweet juices splashed over his face. He lapped up as much as he could manage while Cleo bucked and ground her crotch against his head. ' _Yep - just like Lewis Island,'_ he chuckled to himself.

He let her squirm and buckle against his face while he happily slurped down her sweet, sweet nectar. Ranzal's leg slowly shifted back as he carefully moved towards the bed. His clean floor made it a very easy trek until his heel brushed against the bedframe. He kept a nice hold on her body as he sat down and shifted until they were in the center of the untouched spread.

Cleo's legs finally came undone and flopped open around and over Ranzal's arms. She slid down his torso as her body shivered and spasmed in climactic bliss. The steady heartbeat in his chest made her ears twitch while she outright drooled on his well-built, muscular body.

Ranzal cradled the sylvan as he rolled them over in his bed. His body pushed off hers right before he would've crushed her against the sheets. She ended up on her back with her hands and legs limp on the bed. Her eyes remained thoroughly crossed as her prior orgasm left her a gibbering mess.

The mercenary-turned-commander looked down at her and mulled his options. He could wait till she settled down herself, however long that would take. Or he could give her a little jolt to keep their night going. A little nudge in the right direction, one that he knew she'd appreciate.

He knew just the poker to prod her with.

"A-aaaah~ ha-hah?"

Cleo blinked and shook through her delightful numbness as she felt something brush between her legs. She wracked her scrambled mushy brain for what it could be. It took a good poke from a familiar, thick knob before realization crashed down on her. She looked up at the bemused human that loomed over. R-Ranzal?!"

"Welcome back - have a nice trip?" he asked her as he sawed down against her crotch.

"Hmph! I'm surprised you didn't get your fill already, you glutton," she grumbled.

"I'm not the one getting stuffed up tonight," Ranzal smirked. His hips gave her a quick thrust for emphasis.

The sylvan gasped, both from his words and deeds before she glared at him again. "Y-Yo-oooooh~"

Ranzal took some form of delight in her gasps and groans. Whenever she tried to protest he'd just thrust against her and leave her a puddle on his sheets. The booms and flashes of pyroblossoms washed over them as he wore her down until she simply stopped trying to retaliate. "So, ready to go?" he finally asked.

The sylvan snapped at him with anger and lust shining in her eyes. "Yes already! S-Stop teasing me-eeeeeEEE?!"

Her protests were cut short as Ranzal pushed his way into her tight, wet pussy. The sylvan's eyes bugged out as the thick hard shaft easily stretched her walls apart. Shudders and spasms went right from her loins and down to her tabi-clad toes. "O-OOOOH!"

Easy Cleo - I'm taking it slow," he grunted to console her. Whatever boon that had was lost on him while the sylvan thrashed and spasmed beneath him. His hands wrapped around her hips while he pushed into her as carefully as he could. "Shit, been a while, huh?" he mused.

S-Stop that-haaaaat!" she mewled as she fought off the orgasm that loomed over her head. She grabbed the sheets for much-needed support as her hips struggled to match his. "I won't...y-your japes!" she sputtered out.

Ranzal got the hint and kept his trap shut. Instead, he devoted all his focus to keep her held down as he pushed his way in. eventually her creamy thighs brushed against his rugged crotch as their loins finally kissed. Rugged, virile curls brushed into her well-trimmed rosette pubes as she wheezed and writhed to cope with the sensation.

She felt so _stuffed_ \- utterly full the way no meal could hope to manage. Full the way only a certain barbeque had managed in her recent memories. "R-Ranzalllll!"

I know I know - I'm not going anywhere," he consoled her. His fingers brushed her hips for emphasis.

Cleo shook her head and sent her hair astray in her increasingly disheveled tails. "N-No - you can...s-slowly," she pleaded.

"You sure?" he looked at her with a wary eye. The sylvan glowered at him through a masque of sweat and lingering tears. Ranzal shrugged his shoulders and submitted to her desires. "Alright."

His hips pulled back as his fat cock dragged her pussylips along. Cleo hissed and gripped the bed tighter while she tried to keep her hips in place. Her toes curled and clenched in her tabi as she tried to dig in as best she could. Ranzal kept his fingers on her hips as he pulled all but the tip out of her snatch.

He shifted back in at the same pace. Her juices shone on his shaft as he dipped back into her tight honeypot. The extra layer of quim made his entry just a little bit easier even as she shuddered and mewled in supine bliss. her hips rolled up to try and meet him once again.

Their pace was slow and steady, broken by the sporadic booms of pyroblossoms outside. Cleo wasn't sure if the lights that flashed in her eyes were from the window or simply from the pure bliss that had ensnared her. The sylvan arched back and cooed out loud, "Hah...H-Haaah...R-Ranzal it feels so-"

"So what?" he asked while he slightly sped up. Her body rocked back and forth as she struggled to match his pace. His gaze was captivated by her perky tits while they bounced thanks to his cock. "Too much?"

"Warm. So-oooh w-waaarm~" she responded as she undulated her hips against him. The fat cock in her loins felt like a hot sausage fresh out of the fire. A sensation that Ranzal felt in reverse while he tried to control his pace in Cleo's private oven.

Ranzal grunted in response as he pushed back and forward. In truth, he didn't really know how to respond to that or what to even say. Lucky for him he knew better than to grill her for a better answer. Besides, the only response that mattered was her delighted moans and shivers. And those he earned in droves as she spurned him on.

Haa-aaaah~!"

Cleo's gasps and the muted booms from the sky created a most unique symphony of sin in the bedchamber. The lights that stole into the room cast lascivious shadows of Cleo and Ranzal's body as they reveled without care. Her soft whimpers weaved with his throaty grunts to create a duet of delight that echoed against the walls. Time slowly passed them by as the soft, muted slaps of skin against skin passed unseen in the festive night.

Ranzal shifted upon his knees and propped her hips up as he kept his pace on. She tried to wrap her legs around his hips but couldn't even manage to lock her ankles. Ranzal's hands shifted to her thighs as she squeezed around his back.

Cleo shuddered and groaned beneath the broad man. Her nails dug into the sheets as she slowly pulled them off the mattress. She arched back against Ranzal and made her perky breasts bounce for his pleasure.

"Oh my word, it's so good~" she breathed out. Her ears shifted and twitched as the duet of decadence assaulted her mushy brain. Somehow in her euphoria, she managed to string together another sentence - a question, directed to him. "T-Tell me Ranzal - Did you…want this? A-All this time, with me?"

Ranzal stiffened for a mere second, and not just in the place that mattered. It was enough to help Cleo shake out of her sexual stupor and direct her gaze at him with an alarming degree of lucidity. Her inquisitive stare made him flinch and mutter under his breath.

"W-Well?" she asked again while her eyes narrowed down.

Ranzal audibly gulped and tried to answer. "I uh...well ya see...ah."

_**Booom!** _

The sudden pyroblossom barely registered as Ranzal struggled to respond. He desperately tried to find the right words to respond to Cleo's question. His answer was somewhere between 'yes' and 'pin down the bunny and breed like rabbits', but he honestly wasn't sure how to describe it in a way that wouldn't make him face the faith of the elders or have an ancient ray blast him in the ass.

His fumbles and mumbles clearly didn't endear the Sylvan belle. Eventually, she grew tired of awaiting his response and decided to seize it for herself. Literally. Her hands released the sheets as she grabbed his shoulders and glared right at him with lust-soaked eyes. "F-Fine - answer this~" she demanded as she pulled him down on her again

"Oof!"

Ranzal grunted in shock as Cleo's tongue pierced his mouth. Her nipples rubbed against his chest while she pushed her arms back around his nape. Her leg dipped down and wrapped around his thigh as their hips still pumped together.

"M-Mmmph~"

Their kiss was much more ferocious and passionate than even their hips. Her lithe and slippery tongue dipped and weaved around his before she managed to slip into his mouth. Her little arms wrapped around his neck and pushed his face against hers in a rather uncharacteristic display of passion. ' _Whoa, didn't expect her to be so frisky,'_ he mused to himself as he humored her antics.

"Mmm-wah!"

Cleo broke the kiss with a gasp. Spit flew between their parted lips as the bridges of saliva between them broke one by one. She pulled back and flopped down on the bed with drool on her lips and pure wanton lust in her eyes. Ranzal leaned in and smirked at her state as his hips rolled and rippled against her. "Heh, I kinda like you like this, Cleo," he chuckled.

Cleo's flushed face turned away as her body answered with fast, rapid bounces. He retaliated with a quick, hard thrust that brushed a particularly erogenous spot and made her ears fly straight up. Her mouth hung open in shock. She tried to process his sudden attack on her while he pounded her on and on.

Ranzal didn't hold back anymore while he plowed the fertile rosette fields with enough vigor to shake the bed. Cleo's already-wet pussy practically gushed around his shaft as he easily slid in and out of her tight snatch. Her arms dropped off his neck as she pulled up on the bedsheets again. The leg draped around his back shifted up until she pinned herself beneath his surprisingly firm, taut ass.

The show in his chambers reached a crescendo just as the display outside mounted its finale. Deep roars rattled the Halidom from the roars of pyroblossoms while Cleo's own keep was besieged by the furor of St Lotier's scion. Her hair bounced and shook off the bed as his fierce hips sent her clear over the edge and into orgasmic oblivion.

_**KA-BOOOOM!** _

"C-Cleo!"

"RANZALLLLL!"

Ranzal slammed her down until he was embedded deep in her tight, velvet walls. His fat cock left a noticeable bulge in her stomach as he unleashed all his backed-up lust into her womb. Cleo tightened her grasp on the bed sheets until they actually tore off the mattress and hung around her.

He grumbled as the last of his strength was sapped away and into her cum-stuffed warren. Too much good, filling food and a long, grueling tournament of fiends and foes alike had cost him his usual bluster and stamina. Not that the Sylvan was really in any position to lament their evening cut short when hers was already more than stuffed. She only twitched as he pulled his softened cock out of her and let his excess seed pool out between her legs.

"Hah...H-Haaaah…"

Ranzal slumped over beside her as he recovered from his orgasmic high. His arms wrapped around the quivering sylvan and brought her back into his hold. He held Cleo close to his bare, sweaty chest as her gasps filled his ears. The crescendo in the skies fizzled out as the cool night peeked back into his room.

"Heh, H-Happy New Year, Cleo," he grumbled as her fits settled into deep, rhythmic slumber. His hand reached up and gently scratched her ear as he basked in the afterglow of a New Year's celebration.


	3. Auld Lang Syne

* * *

**_I have a Discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_**

* * *

Cassandra weaved through the stalls and crowds with a composed smile on her lips. The visage of her past beauty, clad in the very Kimono from the fateful time so very long ago, blended well with the vibrant trappings of Hinomoto’s New Year. Her exposed eye lazily traced from side to side at the revelry that surrounded her. She slowed or hastened her steps against the people that milled about. Her steps eventually took her back to the foyer of the Halidom and the lavish decorations within.

She didn’t know what really guided her steps - what whims of fate or spirits of chance nudged her old bones along. All she knew was she eventually found herself in the usual feast hall with the furor of the festivities rumbling in from outside. The decorations here were slightly less cluttered, but still enough to bedeck the hall in vibrant reds and golds for the enjoyment of the handful of people within. Though only one actually caught her eye and compelled her until she stood at the end of a table before the seventh scion himself. “Oh, dearie? Is that where you’ve been hiding now, hmm?”

Euden looked up and turned to the sorceress with a smile - a tired, but still genuine smile. His kimono looked just a little disheveled, but nothing that a quick pat-down wouldn’t restore to normalcy. The nearby bottle and saucers drew her eye before he finally responded to her hails. “Just catching my breath,” he admitted to her.

Cassandra hummed as she settled on the bench beside him with a warm smile. “I can see why - these affairs really do take it out of an old girl, you know,” she explained.

“You’re not that old, Cassandra” he insisted, even after he heard her bones creak.

The sorceress scoffed but never lost her smile as she leaned over to him. “Oh? Well, aren’t you a charmer? And what’s that you’ve got there, dearie?” she asked as she glanced at the bottle.

“Some sake that Ieyasu gifted us,” He explained as he looked over the ornate bottle. 

“Mmm, is that so?” she mused as she took and cradled the sake. The Hinomoto characters and iconography caught her eye. She wasn’t quite as well-versed, but she could recognize marks of quality regardless. “Care if I have a sip?”

“Sure, here,” Euden offered her a saucer as well. Cassandra took it with a smile and uncorked the bottle. She poured some sake into the saucer before she offered it to him. “Well?”

Euden blinked in confusion, which prompted a chuckle from the sorceress. “Oh don’t just leave this old bird sipping on her own,” she half-heartedly begged.

“Unless that’s what you wanted all along,” Cassandra leaned towards him as her exasperation morphed into a deviant grin. Her exposed eye shined with a certain mirthful light as she teased him further. “Young man, you’re not trying to get me all flustered, are you?”

Euden stammered and sweated as he tried to dissuade the misconceptions. “N-No that wasn’t...I-I’m not-”

“Fu fu fu fu. Oh, dearie- you really do need to lighten up sometimes,” Cassandra interrupted him with a laugh. She set down the saucer and lightly grabbed his shoulder. “You’re like your father, you know~”

“Really?” he blinked.

The sorceress nodded in affirmation. “Yep! Always got your head screwed on a bit too tight. Eyes locked ahead and not really paying attention to where you’re going or who you’re passing by,” she chided him in a tone that was both stern but not unkind.

Euden opened his mouth to respond but found no words. Cassandra watched his repeat performance of emulating a fish before he eventually slumped over in defeat. “I’ve...you’re not wrong,” he admitted under his breath.

“Oh dearie, don’t take it so personally. You’re still young you know - you’ve got time to learn and grow,“ she soothed him. Cassandra let go of his shoulder before she offered him both the bottle and the filled saucer as well. “Here - let's start your new year off right,” she prompted.

Euden took it and the bottle before he poured her a drink as well. He struggled a bit on the hand placement, but Ieyasu and Sazanka’s words (and Botan’s example of what to avoid) helped him keep a steady pour for her. Cassandra held the saucer until he finished before she took it back and raised it in a toast. “Cheers!”

The Prince copied her example as he picked up his own saucer as well. “To old times and new,” he declared before he sipped some down.

“My my,” Cassandra chuckled before she had her own sip as well. The refreshing taste poured down her gullet and made her feel more than a little lightheaded. Still, she found herself enamored with the taste and hardly struggled to let more and more of it slide down her throat.

The two drank their sake in peace and tranquility while the furor outside remained muffled in the distance. The hall softly rumbled around them as pyroblossoms were fired and bloomed in the skies above. The rest of the hall stayed silent as the last occupant left to enjoy more of the festival and left the duo alone.

Cassandra finished her last sip and gently set down her saucer. She paused to adjust the flower in her hair before she looked back at Euden and his half-finished sake. “Hmm, you’re pretty deep in your thoughts, dearie. Not thinking about more of the bottle, are you?”

He didn’t respond right away as she looked at the ripples from his drink. She couldn’t make out his expression behind his hair as whatever had taken his attention kept its claws rooted in his mind. The steady rumble from the skies filled the long, agonized gaps of silence. Eventually, he banished those thoughts and turned to her with an unreadable expression. “Just what you said Cassandra - about the mistakes made. I’ve made a lot this year...a whole lot,” he mumbled.

Cassandra took some pity on the young prince and gently set his saucer aside. Her hand went from his palm up to his chin as she turned him towards her. She shifted on her bench to look Euden square in the eye as she spoke both calm and kind.

“I’ve got my share of mistakes under my belt. I’m sure everyone here does, including your little friends. But you can’t let those things weigh you down or whether you,” she explained. Euden’s expression didn’t change so she decided to elaborate. Her hand went from his chin up to his forehead. 

“Listen, dearie, sometimes you use this-,” she tapped him before she slipped down to his breast. “-and sometimes your actions come from here. Both of them are important, but neither can overwhelm you. You just need to find the balance,” she insisted as she cupped his cheek in a tender, almost matronly fashion.

Euden blinked and glanced down at her palm. Her touch felt warm and soft as she lightly massaged him with her thumb. He offered her a small smile that quickly passed as the doubts loomed over him again. “And how do I do that?” he almost pleaded to know.

Cassandra shook her head and smiled. “Simple - you fail. Find what does and doesn’t work, and when it's best to act on emotion or on intellect. You’re gonna take some beatings - my, my you’ll be in for some rumbles, but you can’t ever let them stop you. We all stumble and take a tumble dearie - it’s part of growing up.”

“Just do them while your bones can still take the wallopin’, promise?” she teased him.

Euden blinked as his smile - his true smile - finally returned to his lips. A smile that warmed her old heart and made the room feel that much warmer and brighter. His voice- once tepid, seemed to almost sing through the air as he made her a solemn vow. “I promise.”

Cassandra patted his cheek before she finally pulled away. She made a motion to stand up and stretch with another loud, almost alarming pop. “Oof. Well, that’s the spirit! Thanks for the cup of kindness dearie, but I’ll go ahead and let you be.”

“You can stay if you want,” he insisted.

The sorceress shook her head and chuckled sardonically. “Oh, You’re sweet. But there’s no need to spin a fib. Go out there and enjoy yourself. I’m sure you’ve got some hot young dates looking for you, dearie.”

She turned to go, but Euden grabbed her hand. She froze in place and glanced down at the young, dexterous fingers wrapped in hers before she looked back at him with a confused expression. “I don’t mind if you stay Cassandra - really.”

Cassandra glanced between him and his hand, back and forth, as her mind tried to process this. For just the briefest of moments, his face reminded her of another - one that she both sought to forget, but couldn’t help but recall. Quick as it came, it left her, and she tried to cope the best way she could. “Really? You want to spend your night with a dusty old bird like me?”

Her free hand flew up and perched on her forehead as she lamented out loud. “Ooh, what would Aurelius think to know his youngest son is breaking old ladies’ hearts like this? What a charlatan you’ve become~,” she admonished him.

Euden gasped and pulled his hand away from hers. He couldn’t even string together words as she watched him try to process a way to repent. Eventually, she couldn’t hold it back and let her smile curl back on her lips. “Oh Dearie, I was wrong - you’re not completely like your father after all”

“Really?”

“Nope - Aurelius never really was that shaken up or flustered,” she explained. The prince looked away as the blush on his cheeks slowly faded before her eyes. She let out a last chuckle before she laid out her terms. “But enough about him - if you want me to stay, I want to hear about Euden.”

Euden blinked in confusion as Cassandra strolled to the opposite end of the table. She sat down again, in front of him this time, as she explained her desires further. The sorceress reached over and placed her emptied saucer back in front of her before she set the bottle between them. “You’ve gone and grown into a fine young man while I was off twiddling my thumbs and getting old - tell me about you. And Zethia of course.”

So the prince and sorceress spoke at length as he regaled her with tales of triumph and folly. She heard many accounts of his growth, his siblings (of which she knew little as well), and of course his dear sister. She watched his expressions as he lit up or darkened between the highs and lows. Her own comments were brief or withheld as the two exchanged drinks and poured more to spare. 

“My my, sounds like you were quite the handful!” she set her saucer down and clapped her hand. The tint on her cheeks came from the sake as the half-empty bottle remained between them. Neither one felt particularly addled by the brew save for perhaps being more candid and honest in their words.

“I ah, a bit,” Euden chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. His bashful act elicited a giggle from the flighty sorceress.

“Heh. you know Dearie, I think you’ve gone and made me feel ten years younger. My my, I don’t remember the last time I laughed so much!” She declared. Her words made the young prince smile and blush as he averted his eyes. He nearly missed as she reached over the table and aimed for his exposed cheek. “Thank you, Euden.”

_ Mwah! _

She pulled back as he blinked in shock. The prince tried to process what had just happened. His hand reached up and touched the cheek as her touch lingered after she’d left. Cassandra didn’t notice this as she cradled her forehead from a sudden spin. “Whoo, I feel a little dizzy,” she mumbled through her loopish grin.

Euden forgot his own misgivings as he addressed her wellbeing. “C-Cassandra are you alright?”

The sorceress waved him off before she tried to rise to her feet again. “Oh never you mind - it’s past time for this lady’s bedtime anyway,” she explained.

Cassandra rose up with no noticeable issues save a small sway between her shoulders. Her simple act caused the slightest bounce in her well-covered bosom. But the prince ignored that latter aspect as he stood up across from her “I’ll help you to your room,” he insisted.

“Oh? Hoping for another kiss?” the sorceress asked with her exposed brow raised.

“...N-no, of course not!”

“Fu fu fu, you need to lighten up, Euden,” she insisted. Euden blushed as he walked around the table beside her. She held out her hand for him to take as they walked out of the dining hall together. 

Cassandra kept her gaze forward as she led them through the halls. The booms and bustle outside lingered in her ear as they passed the festival below. Brilliant streaks of light flashed in the skies over the Halidom.

But neither of them were focused on any of the festivities. Rather, their thoughts were on the candid thoughts that swirled in their heads as the sake compeled honesty, even within their most private minds.

_ ‘Oh fiddlesticks, this can’t be good,’ _ Cassandra lamented as she kept her eyes front. Every now and again she got a glimpse of the young lad behind her thanks to various armors or mirrors that lined the halls. What made her heart pause wasn’t the flustered look on his face, but rather the small, almost fleeting flickers of another blond prince that crossed his visage. One that made her fragile heart skip a beat and squeeze his hand tight.

Euden’s plight was less personal and more on the physical end. He knew well that the sorceress wore an attractive visage, even if it was one many years removed from her current age. But even beyond her lovely young form, there was something simply  _ warm _ about her. Her touch, her teases, and even her mere smile lifted his spirits in ways that few others had. In some respects, she reminded him of a certain seer.

And he had  _ many _ memories of her to share.

“Well well - here we are,” she declared as they settled before the door to her chambers. Cassandra liked her privacy and so opted to settle some ways from the rest of the quarters. She reached into the folds of her yukata and fished out the means to unlock the doors. The brass key glinted in her somewhat shaky hands as she aimed for the latch.

_ Tink _

“Oh dear, there I go dropping things,” she huffed before she crouched down and palmed for the key on the floor. It had somehow ended up wedged under her door and took some effort for her to pry it free.

Euden barely noticed her plight while his gaze was instead drawn to the rather impressive curves of her hips. The sorceress was unquestionably easy on the eyes, even for a somewhat clueless prince. Her yukata shifted against her body as the sorceress grunted and grumbled in ire. The sway almost hypnotized him as she lurched forward and grabbed her prize.

“And...there!” the sorceress rose up in triumph. She ignored the little creak in her hip as she firmly inserted the key into the lock and turned it. It caught halfway, much to Cassandra’s ire. “Oh, don’t be such a bother,” she grumbled as she seized it with both hands.

I-Is something wrong?” Euden mumbled behind her. She looked back and flashed an apologetic smile as she shook her head and focused on her current plight.

“Sorry, dearie - this old bird’s door is a bit rusted shut. Need a go-umph-od cleaning someday,” she grunted as she pushed with all her might “Nmmf!”

_ Click! _

“There we go!” She pulled the key out and opened the door. Euden was ready to depart now that she was able to enter, only for the sorceress to turn to him with an expectant smile. “Alright then, in you get,” she beamed.

The prince shook his head. “No no - I wouldn’t want to intrude,” he insisted.

She didn’t take no for an answer and grabbed his hand again. “Oh stop the fuss - it’s rude to turn down a lady you know~” she chuckled as she brought him in.

Cassandra’s chambers were as they always were - smoky but well kept. The steady hums of magics unseen passed along Euden’s ears as he shifted nervously on his feet. It felt...strange, to be in her room for the first time during such an occasion. A part of him wanted to leave as soon as he could. The other part wouldn’t mind staying a while to talk.

Just talk.

“Ah, home sweet home,” Cassandra trilled as she passed Euden by. Her hands fumbled with the ties of her tails before they dropped to her feet. He watched her gently pull the flower out of her hair and allowed him to see a peek of her other luminous eye. Something about that gaze- coupled with the visceral sight as her breasts bounced in her yukata left him in a somewhat compromised position. 

“Now where is that silly book of mine?” she mused as she turned her back to him. The prince said nothing as she rummaged through her shelves and drawers for her desired book. His gaze was utterly captivated as she squirmed and hummed in her mysterious endeavor. 

It was after he got a good look at her rump again that his usual chivalry finally won out. “W-Well, I think I should get back and um...H-Have a good night, Cassandra,” he hurriedly turned to the door.

“And where are you going with  _ that _ , young man?”

Euden froze in place as the sorceress turned to him. The gleam in her eyes captivated him, almost enraptured him as she slowly walked towards the prince. He watched her and the sensuous sway of her hips as she strolled towards his back. “You know, me and Verica get talking sometimes...lovely girl, that.”

**_Boom_ **

The prince’s ears twitched at the muffled rumble as the sorceress purred on.“She’s got such interesting stories to tell about fortunes or adventures she’s taken with you all.”

She stopped right behind Euden and leaned into his ear. The slightest tinge of sake on her breast passed him by as she cooed right in his ear. “...Like a certain summer on Lewis Island?”

Cassandra felt him stiffen underneath her - quite literally. She fought back the urge to wince away and wave off this as the mistake it was. But then she remembered the way he stared at her and the conflict grew worse within her.

She liked his gaze - not just because it reminded him of Aurelius, but simply because he was a charming young man. A handsome one too boot. The kind that made a woman swoon and a  _ hungry _ woman licks her lips. She wasn’t sure which kind of woman she was...and maybe she was better off not asking.

But that didn’t matter to Cassandra - not when she felt the young prince squirm in her light grasp. The soft gasps of his breath, the shudders that her words or touch sent dancing down his spine. Her eye peeked over his shoulder and down to confirm her suspicions and banish any last doubts. One look at the bulge that stuck out between his legs eliminated those concerns. “Oh I went and got you in a dither, have I?” she murmured.

Cassandra heard him mumble and mutter as he tried to find an excuse. She leaned over him and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. Her other palm went further south - around his hips as she grasped the obvious issue with a decidedly less wholesome intent. “Well we can’t have you going back out with  _ this _ , can we?” she hummed.

Euden glanced back at her bemused smirk before his eyes darted down to the bare, supple hand around his bulge. He went back and forth between those two in rapid order. Eventually, her hand reached up from his shoulder, around his neck, and gently cupped his other cheek.“So how about you just let this old bird see how you spin, youngster~” she purred before she pulled their heads together.

_ “Mmmm~” _

Euden’s open mouth made an easy target for her crafty tongue. Her hand gently pumped up and down his bulge as he relaxed into her embrace. A deep, throaty groan echoed from his throat and down hers as she rubbed and massaged his body.

Cassandra’s hand slipped under his kimono and stroked the prince’s chest. Her fingers glided over smooth, toned muscles just beneath his undershirt. She actually pulled away long enough to murmur her praises to him as he was left panting for more. “Oh my - you really do take care of yourself. Don’t you, dearie?”

She retook his lips before he could mumble a response. Her tongue brushed against his mouth before she dipped in and played with his teeth until his own tongue finally was coaxed out. From there they engaged in a little private duel as they swapped spit between them.

Euden’s hands were hardly idle as they reached back and cupped her hips. The sorceress leaned into him until he felt the space of her loins as she rubbed against his rump. Her hand kept on his crotch while her other massaged his chest.

They made do with the somewhat awkward angle as she attacked him from behind. Her thigh gently raised from beneath her yukata as she stroked against his covered leg. Slowly, she walked them backward as their kiss persisted. Euden hardly noticed that their sandals had remained miraculously rooted to the floor as she slowly guided him to the center of her room.

Cassandra felt her thoughts wander as their ministrations persisted. The sensations of everything- from his wet lips, his twitching cock, and even the cool sting of stone on her bare feet- all of it filtered through her mind as she let her selfish impulses drive her on. She had no time to waste of fretting or folly - not when the spirit of a New Year still welled in her bosom.

Yet as good as this all felt already- and she wouldn’t deny for a second it felt  _ wonderful, _ she still found herself wanting more. More of him to touch for herself. More than could be afforded with him facing away from her like this. 

So reluctantly the sorceress released his loins before she shifted back. Her hand left his chest and left his disheveled top to slump forward. She pulled her lips back again and huskily groaned her command. “Turn around, Euden~”

The Prince nodded, still clearly in a daze as he slowly shifted his footing. With his compliance and her guidance, he pivoted around until they were face-to-face. The moment his eyes locked with hers she pulled him back in for another kiss

Euden’s hands went for her hips again just as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her tongue gently played with his as she invaded his mouth. Their crotches now rubbed together as they felt each other’s excitement that welled beneath the disheveled, ornate clothing. The sorceress tilted her leg around him until she could easily rub against his ankle. Her hand shifted up his nape until she squeezed into his blond locks. 

“Mwaah~”

Cassandra pulled away as air rushed down her throat. The meager breaths afforded by her prior commands had barely kept her on her feet long enough to gulp down what she needed. Her eyes struggled to adjust as the earlier euphoria still gripped her. She placed a hand on her bosom and felt her own heart rapidly pound in her chest. “My my, you really do make me feel so young,” she cooed.

The prince mumbled something as he tried to control his own breath. The erection in his pants stuck out firm and hard before her, much to Cassandra’s approval. What she didn’t care for, however, was the rather ornate attire that separated her from the lascivious sights of the son of Aurelius’ own loins. “Hmm, that won’t do at all,” she mumbled to herself before she waved her hand.

Euden gasped as a sudden gust of wind buffeted him and sent his festive clothes a flutter. But rather than settle, they seemed to pull from his body in slow-yet-methodical means. A similar feat was performed on the more composed sorceress as she let her arms hang out at her sides. The prince gawked as his festive garb simply unwound and floated away from his now-bare body alongside hers and neatly folded themselves on a nearby table. Only his tabi remained on his feet as he stuttered out, “How, what did you-?”

“The wonders of magic, dearie. You should look into it sometime,” she chuckled at his bafflement as she pulled out her hairpins and let her hair flow down. His eyes roamed down before they suddenly snapped up to the obvious, naked bosom that bounced before his eyes. “Oh my - like what you see, Euden?” she mock-gasped as she pushed her chest towards him. 

Euden averted his eyes and cupped his crotch to conceal the obvious arousal between his legs. Cassandra shook her head and let her free hair wave around her still-covered eye as she walked towards him. She wrapped her hands around his shoulders and felt him stiffen in her grasp.“Here, let's sit down.”

She coaxed him towards the nearest seat - her immaculate bed. Euden kept his hands on his crotch as she steered and directed him along. His gaze flickered up her body and got the barest peek of her large, hard nipples. His attempts to look down only drew his attention to her loins and the wide, trimmed bush she’d curated between her long and shapely legs. It was truly hard to believe that this vision of beauty was a facade - a visage transplanted from many years ago.

Cassandra gently guided the prince to the edge before she sat down next to him. Her left hand stayed on his right shoulder while she leaned across to cup his crotch. Her deft fingers easily pushed his hands away as she got her first, full grasp on his unfettered cock. “Mmm, nice and firm - you’ve grown nicely, Dearie.”

Euden blushed at her praise as a very, very attractive woman was draped over his shoulder and toyed with his loins. He was hardly a stranger to these antics, but he still found himself more than a little addled by the soft, supple touch of the fairer sex.  _ ‘I...is this even right?’ _ he wondered as she smoothly stroked up and down.

Cassandra paid no heed to any of his plights as her hand caressed each vein of his long, potent shaft. Her fingers easily traced along as she admired the potent scepter of the Seventh Scion of Alberia. The sorceress licked her lips as she sang further praises. “Yes - a fine sword to lead from the bedroom. I’d daresay you best be careful before you’ve got the whole of the Halidom after you...though perhaps it’s too late for that~,” she trilled.

“Or you will be with a little more confidence. From what I heard you weren’t exactly... _ active _ , during your little romp on Lewis Island. Is that true?” she looked up at him.

Euden withered and glanced away. A firm squeeze on his crotch directed his attention back to her. He turned to see her offer him a small, comforting smile as she smoothly pumped him on. Her other hand gently massaged his left shoulder as she consoled him. “Oh don’t fret so much - like I said you’re still young.”

Cassandra’s hand rose up and gave his cockhead a few pumps and curls. “And if  _ this _ is any indication your future looks bright indeed~” she beamed.

The Prince took her appraisal in stride as he struggled under her ministrations. His hands clenched the ends of her bed as he let the older, beautiful sorceress weave her spells on him. At least, that would be the excuse he would try to tell himself as he submitted his body to Cassandra’s rule.

Yet behind her sultry mask and ravishing body was a woman in some manner of fits herself. Cassandra tried to control the erratic thumps in her bosom as she kept up her facade. Her mind, once filled with euphoric mush, had quite well and truly cleared out to show her the ramifications of what she’d done. What she  _ intended _ to do.

_ ‘He’s young - surely his body speaks for his own tongue, yes?’ _ she mused to herself as her fingers curled around his cock. Her hand shifted down to cup his royal jewels while her other palm ran smooth circles along his shoulder. The heft of his sacs left her quite short of breath as she fought a new urge - to stuff her face right in his lap.

Cassandra was by no means a loose woman - but she had her needs and desires. Needs that had been left aside for decades, and desires that yet eluded her grasp. Here in front of her was the son of the man she knew in her heart to be the one. The same man who now walked the halls of the Halidom, unseen or unheeded by his own kin or companions. She alone kept the tragic secret of the last king. A burden that weighed on her until she could barely stand.

But now she had relief and a boon. She had a stable, firm pair of hands to help hold her up. Perhaps this could only last a night - that alone would suffice her. That’s what she told herself.

“How was it...um, how was the kiss?”

His tepid question snapped her out of her thoughts and directed her up to him. Cassandra’s hand remained on his dick as she idly switched between the shaft, tip, and balls whenever she whimmed. Her other hand ceased its massage as she tapped her nails on his bare arm. Hmm, it wasn’t bad,” she admitted.

Euden blinked through the bliss of her touch at her candid, somewhat blunt appraisal. “Really?”

“Certainly. There’s room for improvement, but you almost had me swooning, Euden,” she admitted. He looked into her exposed eye for any deceit but found none to be had. Only a genuine gleam that lay somewhere between candid admiration and lustful adoration. A spark that captivated him as she leaned her head up until their lips were mere hairs apart. “Here. Let’s try again,” she offered.

Euden nodded and dipped in. Cassandra cooed as he took some initiative in engaging her in a deep, yet tender kiss. Her ministrations remained on his cock as she found herself enraptured in the taste of his lips. His hand let go of her bed and instead wrapped around her back to cup her right bosom.

_ “Mmm~” _

The sorceress moans echoed in his ear. He briefly heard the muted booms of pyroblossoms or the soft moan of wind but paid neither one any heed as he engaged his father’s friend in oral combat. He was so engrossed in her that he scarcely noticed her as she shifted her grasp and laid her nails on his cock.

“Ngh!”

Cassandra blinked as he pulled back with a wince. She kept her nails on his shaft as she gently scraped against his girth. Her other hand reached up from his shoulder and instead cupped the back of his head. “Focus on me, not my hand. Try again,” she urged him.

He obeyed and engaged her once more. This time Cassandra’s tongue was more playful as she dodged his attempts to invade her mouth. He tried to distract her with a squeeze on her breast, but she easily countered with a few light flicks on his dick.

Euden’s mind struggled to catch up to everything that had happened. One moment he was alone as he mulled Ieyasu’s generous gift. The next he was here in Cassandra’s room, both naked, and kissing the sorceress as he fondled her breast and she accosted his loins. Of the many antics he’d had, both on battlefields and the minute moments between shared bedsheets, this one would linger in his mind for many, many years to come.

Cassandra pulled back and licked the spit free between them. Her thighs scraped together as the fire in her loins grew out of control. She let go of his hand and waved a quick spell to snuff out the candles of her room. “Do you want to do more, Dearie?” she whispered.

The darkness masked his face, but it couldn’t conceal his vigorous nod. A flash from the window illuminated her chambers in rich violet light as a pyroblossom erupted outside. It exposed her to him - her bare bosom and full nipples, her smooth curvaceous hips, and even the patch of wide-yet-trimmed pubes that stuck out over her glistening wet loins. 

The sorceress finally released his cock as she shifted onto the bed proper. Euden let her out of his grasp as he turned to join her. Cassandra only went so far as the headboard before she turned to face him again on her hands and knees.

No words passed between them as he settled behind her. A single hand went behind her as she popped open her pussy lips in invitation. The prince’s hands gently cupped her hips as he lined up his hard, ready cock to penetrate her fully. She glanced back at him and gazed deep into his eyes.

He pushed forward.

Oh-ho hmm~” Cassandra shuddered in bliss. Her loins were smoothly split apart by the hard royal scepter that was planted deep within her. Her labia coaxed and kissed his shaft as he fed his length into her hallowed hall. His intent was clear as the cauldron within her stirred and threatened to boil over. “G-Go on, dearie.”

“Cassandra,” he mumbled as he massaged her hips. His low voice sent a shudder up her spine. She let go of her pussy lips and instead grabbed the headboard with her other hand. Her knees planted into the sheets as she turned to face him with mad lust in her eye.

“Do it Euden - fuck me~”

He obeyed her wishes with great vigor. 

_ Schlooo-PALP! _

“Ooh?!”

_ Plap! Plap! Plap! Plap!  _

Cassandra shuddered as the hard cock in her pussy was pushed out before it was shoved back in. her body rattled against the headrest as she clutched the board for dear life. Somewhere in the vigors that knocked her noggin around, she was able to process where things had very quickly gone out of hand.

Her folly wasn’t in letting him fuck her, but not specifying the tempo to set. So when his young, horny body was finally set loose he went at her with all the furor and fury of the dragons he’d made pacts with. A part of her wanted to admonish him and urge the prince to be more gentle with her. 

That part was shoved out the window in swift order.

“O-Oh yes dearie - that’s it~” she panted as she pushed her hips back. His grip on her sides kept her lined up as he speared her velvet walls with blinding speed. Each thrust made her breasts and hair fly forward before she was abruptly pulled back. Cassandra tried to dig her knees into the mattress for grip while each piston-fast pound made her toes curl in sheer bliss.

The sounds of pyroblosoms didn’t even register to her anymore. Nor did the flashes of light from her window that bathed their bodies. She looked back to see the silhouette of the seventh scion as he plowed the sorceress with enough force to humble dragons. It was intense and perhaps too much for her to handle.

And she  _ reveled _ in it.

“Oh Euden - s-so much vigor,” she hummed his praises. Her accolades pitched and flowed as trills with every thrust. He could hardly discern the words, but the intent was more than clear. Especially as her own hips tried to roll back to match him. “Mmm, y-you’re going sofa-haaaah-st - aren’t you afraid you’ll wear m-eee-e out?” she teased.

Something finally clicked with him as he took her words to heart. The prince stiffened mid-thrust and made her full ass thrust back against his crotch. The meaty clap as his sac touched her crotch made them both wince while she squirmed for more. He looked at her as a rosy light illuminated her face. He could feel her gaze through the curtains of long locks that had covered her gaze. “...I...I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

Cassandra blinked behind the veil of hair before she shook her head. Her hand reached up and quickly tucked enough hair back to expose her eye before she turned back to him. Even in the darkness, he could see the disapproval that shined towards him. Along with the curled grin on her lips. “Oh, Euden...I didn’t tell you to stop~”

“Wait, what-haaaaa?!”

The sorceress chuckled as she resumed her own fast pace. She rolled her hips back with enough force to dislodge his hands. Euden’s palms scrambled in the dark and wound up clamped down on something soft and full. It only took a sultry moan and the slightly hard throb by his fingertip to realize he’d seized her bosom.

“Ooh, that’s it - grab them. Feel how soft they are?” she asked as her hips rolled on. Euden’s body jerked into action as well and soon he matched her tempo. The meaty claps of skin-against-skin once more echoed in her dark chambers as she indulged in the young, royal stud.

The prince’s hands reached out to knead and squeeze her breasts. He relied on her pants and coos to direct him where best to touch and how best to do so. But for all his attempts, he found he wasn’t quite able to fully capture her bosom in his grasp. Especially not when their rhythmic ruts kept knocking them away. “I can’t hold them,” he growled out.

Cassandra shuddered at his voice before an idea struck her. “Fu fu fu, is that so? Perhaps you just need a better grip,” she proposed.

This time, her hips stopped mid-motion. Euden grunted in shock as he slammed into her ass with enough force to push her forward. But before she’d smack against the wall, the sorceress was already poised to shift her grip. “Ally-oop!”

Euden gasped as Cassandra shifted up, off her knees, and onto her shaky feet. He swiftly followed her as he matched her motions while still buried in her pussy. The results left them on stable footing on top of the bed.

The sorceress reached out and directly grabbed the wall in front of her. She shifted her hips back against Euden’s cock as she settled into her new pose. “There- let's keep going like this,” she instructed him.

The prince was eager to follow, but rationality managed to peek through the libido that had ensnared him. “Cassandra, the bed,” he warned her.

She waved away his concerns as her feet sunk into the mattress. “Oh don’t worry about that - the frame’s reinforced, you know. Us old ladies don’t like to hear it creak at night,” she chuckled.

The sorceress turned back to him. An azure gleam shined in the window and exposed the sultry smolder that peeked out from behind her bangs. “But I’ll bet you can still manage it, can’t you boy?” she purred.

Her challenge resonated with him, right down to the cock that throbbed inside her. Euden tightened his grip on her breasts and let his hips resume the age-old rhythm. Cassandra let her body follow his as they settled into a new pace that would let her enjoy his girth as he got to indulge in her bosom.

Win-win.

The booms of the pyroblossoms still reached their ears as they indulged in more dirty delights. Cassandra’s nails dug into the stone wall as her hips rolled and undulated back to match Euden. Her toes curled into her sheets as he sent such wonderful shivers from her loins to her limbs. Yet the real pleasure came from her breasts as he properly showed them the kind of treatment she’d be looking for. “Oooooh, Euden~”

The prince heard her mewls as he probed and groped her tits. He still couldn’t quite grasp them all in his palms, but he was effortlessly able to seize them wherever he wished. So he experimented some more as kneaded and fluffed her big breasts. She squirmed back against him as he pulled, juggled, and even patted her bosom like a pair of drums. 

The sorceress writhed in his grasp as she let him do as he wished to her body. Her supple hips rolled back and clapped against his crotch. Each impact sent delightful ripples up her back and down her thighs. She pushed her chest out and moaned in delight at his treatment of her tits. “Yessss that’s it - squeeze them. Really knead these knockers, hmm?” she panted.

Euden blinked at her odd choice of words. His hips and hands remained active even as he leaned towards her. “I...w-what?”

Cassandra turned back to him and pushed her hair out of her eye again. “Oh, never heard that one? Ah, you youngins,” she chuckled.

She pushed herself off the wall and into his chest. Euden grunted in shock as she rubbed her rump down against his crotch. Her hands swept back and gripped his hips. “Stick around and I’ll teach you  _ lots _ of things, dearie. Some words of wisdom...and the deeds to go with them~,” she cooed as her palms ran up and down his sides to emphasize.

Cassandra pushed into his chest as she continued to grind herself against him. His hands reached down from her breasts and instead cupped her stomach. She shuddered at his touch as she breathily cooed out, “Maybe we could make something of those long, dreary nights you fret away, hmm? I’m sure you wouldn’t mind if you had a wise old teacher to sneak into your chambers and...tuck you in?”

Euden grits his teeth and fought back the urge to release in her on the spot. The lascivious visions that flashed in his mind of the beautiful court sorceress’ wicked whims made his task all the more daunting. She gazed at his expression with a bemused grin before she clapped her rump against his crotch. “We’ll talk more lessons later - I can feel you’re fit to burst,” she mused.

“So do it - cum inside me, Euden. As hard and fast as you can,” she urged him. Her hands shifted down to his ass as she braced herself for the storm to come.

And it came for her. Hard.

**BA-BA-BOOOOOOM!**

“Oh yes, yes, YES! Fuck me, boy. Fuck this old bird till her wings break”

Cassandra’s cries rattled the room as the bed groaned beneath them. Euden ignored the creaks, the crackles, and even the flashes as his single-minded obsession to fill the shapely sorceress robbed him of all reason. Yet he still had just enough sense to firmly grasp her tits and hiss in her ear. “I told you- you-you’re not old!” he outright snarled at her.

She gasped and writhed as his words pounded in her mushy brain. His hands roughly accosted her chest with the same vigor that split her loins in twain. Her eyes rolled up behind her hair as the dark room flashed with lights both within and without. Each and every nerve of her body was alight in pure, ecstatic fire as they rode closer and closer to the edge.

  
  


“Oh dearie I’m so close!” she wailed and screamed. Her nails dug into his bare ass as he railed her with enough force to make her bounce. She struggled up on her toes while the prince behind her grunted out, “I-I’m cumming. Cassandra!”

Her ear twitched at his words and the fury of the pyroblossoms in the sky. She struggled on her toe tips as the bed shuddered and groaned beneath them. “Me too! Inside! Insi-iiiieeEEEYAH!”

“Oof!”

“O-OOOOOOH!”

Euden and Cassandra tipped back as her balance was lost. The prince landed flat on his ass with the sorceress in his lap. She writhed and moaned atop him as he pumped hot, potent ropes of royal seed right into her womb. Her most private, verboten chamber was quickly flooded with the seeds of her lost love’s son. Her body that craved for the fallen king now yearned, and accepted, the man’s own son.

Lights flashed around them as the festival’s pyroblossom display reached its apex. A myriad of purples clashed with golds while reds of many hues wove around their sweaty, disheveled forms. His hand wrapped around her stomach and rubbed circles of comfort as she shuddered and spasmed atop him. Euden’s eyes fluttered and flickered as they drew to a close.

He blinked and she was gone.

“W-Wha-oooh?”

Euden looked up as the cracks from outside still pounded in his ears. His eyes adjusted to the flashy lights in time to see a figure that bobbed at his feet. He felt a warmth in his loins, along with a wet sensation along the cum-covered tip.

“Mmmwah. Welcome back, Dearie,” Cassandra beamed at him from behind her undone hair. A few stray tresses dangled before her eye before she tucked them back with a huff. “Oh fiddlesticks. One second,” she implored him.

With a wave of her hand, she brought her hairpin back to the bed. Euden watched as she tied her hair back in a loose ponytail to keep it out of her face. The results left her bangs cover her left eye as usual, but at least it wouldn’t distract her now. “That’s better. Sorry about that dearie,” she apologized as she returned to her ministrations.

The sorceress grabbed her breasts and kept them pinned around his cock. Euden groaned at the warm sensations as her bosom surrounded his recently-used dick. She drooled on his tip and let it slide down for more lubrication before she resumed her chest-service.

“C-Cassandra,” he groaned as she popped her lips back on his tip. Her tongue feathered around the glans as she playfully suckled and sucked up any cum she could manage. Her hands stayed focused on her breasts as jiggled her boobs for his enjoyment.

The sorceress tried to fight down the quivers in her recently-used loins as she offered him her heavenly bosom. Doubts still lingered within her heart even as she dutifully licked and suckled the potent shaft before her. Her nails pressed into her bosom as she reared up to swirl her tongue around the tip. The sorceress’s eye glazed over as she bobbed her head down along the shaft while her breasts covered the rest.

Euden’s head hit the bed again as she serviced the young prince. His hand shifted up and gently cupped her forehead. She paused for a moment before she shook his palm off and popped her lips off his cock again long enough to ask, “Mwah~ So dearie - you up for your next lesson tonight?”

_ “Mmmwoh~” _

A flash of light illuminated his face as he vigorously nodded before her eye. The last pyroblossom fizzled out and left them both in utter darkness in her chambers. The sultry shadow of the sorceress pulled her mouth off his cock with a loud, wet pop. She rose up and let her breasts dangle between his cock. 

Her shadow crawled up the prince’s supine body until her loins lined up with his dick. Their hands reached back and worked together to aim him at her pussy lips. Her other hand reached around and wrapped under his neck to pin his face between her bosom.

“Fu fu fu...Happy New Year, dearie~”

* * *

“Whadda bunsha jokersh - they’re all in bed alreeeeady?” Mym giggled before she stuffed the bottle right in her face. The table rattled as a trio of identical bottles, courtesy of the boar clan, sat empty before her and her current companions.

“Yu shed ett sh- _ *hic- _ istur! All of em are li- _ hic!- _ weightsh!” Notte cackled as she swam in her own saucer. Her discarded little kimono had been tossed aside nearby as the fairy tried to do backstrokes in the rich rice wine. “The nuuuurve oph em!”

Gozu merely sat there and sipped his rather large saucer while he politely chaperoned the two drunk ladies. It didn’t really matter that one was a dragon and the other a fairy - he merely felt it was proper to remain in place as he enjoyed the remainders of the festivities while the rest of the partygoers retired.

That and to keep Mym from setting the hall on fire. Again.

The saucer-tub rattled as Notte surfaced and leaned over the edge. Her lazily lidded eyes stared up at the fearsome-yet-handsome dragon chaperone. “Heeeey Goshu...G-Goku...Big guy! M-My new ye- _ hic-sh  _ reso..r-resha...prom...shwear ish two take up rohck climbing...c-can I shtaaaart with yoooou _?!”  _ she giggled.

Gozu sighed and tried to ignore the addled fairies antics. She struggled to get out of her saucer tub and wound up face first on the table for her troubles. The ox dragon merely placed a napkin over her and her naked bum while Mym rolled on the floor in drunken fits of laughter.

The dragon poured just a little more of the overtly potent rice wine for himself and continued his slow, careful vigil. He tried to ignore the smoldering gazes of a trio of admittedly lovely fire lady dragons around him, especially the lovely blossom that stole glances his way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, more than a few days late on this but here it is - all done and in a nice neat bow. I hope you've all been enjoying the Persona 5 collab so far - I myself have actually been liking it so far and still haven't had the heart to turn off the opening video because its that damn stylish XD
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all liked this one as much as the others, because to be honest, it was the last one planned and yet somehow ended up the biggest...I won't apologize for that XD
> 
> See you all next time :)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write the rest of the cast for some time - lots of ideas that are half-mast at best, but at least now I'm getting something done. I have to say, the appeal of doing a 'sex walk' scene rather than cut to the quick was actually kinda fun, along with a 'friends with benefits' dynamic. I'll have to give both of those a go at some point in the future.
> 
> Now, you probably all saw that this is only chapter 1 of 3. Well, Elly and Luca are already tapped out, so who's next on the running I wonder? Though perhaps it's a bit more obvious than I'm making it out to be. Still, I hope you all enjoy the other parts when they release. And they're coming out very, very soon :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and see you next time!


End file.
